


陪你过冬天 上

by Francesca08



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francesca08/pseuds/Francesca08





	陪你过冬天 上

【上】

李赫宰感觉自己做了个特别莫名其妙的春梦。

梦里自己竟然和一个身娇体软的男孩上床了。那个男孩叫得又腻又嗲，活像个发情的猫，还不停地撩拨自己跟他一起学他的“猫叫”。

刚刚插进去，他叫：“啊啊啊…慢点……”

插得深了，他也叫：“太深了…哥哥…就是那里…顶坏我…”

慢一点换了个节奏，他还叫：“呜呜…里面…好舒服……啊…哥哥…你舒不舒服…”

射出来了，他又叫：“哥哥…好棒…喜欢你…”

过程倒是挺完整。

后来李赫宰因为实在学不会他那些“猫叫”，憋得老脸通红，然后就给憋醒了。

确实是醒了。

李赫宰醒来一看，自己正呈大字型，躺在一张不知道是谁的床上。

准确点讲也不是大字型，是木字型。

清醒了几秒钟，他对着自己问出了那个最著名的哲学三连：我是谁？我在哪？我在干什么？

李赫宰翻了个身，旁边居然还真躺着一个男孩。面目清秀，很容易就和梦里那只小猫联系起来了。虽然他露在外面的那半条胳膊，肌肉都快赶上李赫宰的腿粗了。

这不是昨天，在地下八英里分赛区的battle台上，把自己diss得狗血淋头、连亲妈都不认识了的押韵狂魔李东海吗？！

身娇体软的猫？！不不不，一定是做梦了。李赫宰虔诚地闭上眼睛，恨不得给自己唱个佛经，心里默数了五个数，再缓缓睁开眼睛，妈的怎么还是他？！

颤颤巍巍把手伸了过去，放在李东海起伏的巨大胸肌上确认了一下人的死活。

人活着，还行，胸挺好摸。

李赫宰深吸一口气，通过简单的几下括约肌收缩动作，他至少确定了自己是没吃亏的，心放下了不少。现在摆在他面前有两条路：一、偷偷起床走人，假装无事发生过；二、叫醒李东海，问问到底是怎么回事。

显然，残酷的现实并没有给他做出选择的机会。因为，李东海醒了。

李东海睡得半梦半醒，眼睛都没睁开，手往旁边一伸，摸到了旁边的木字型人，下意识往被子深处一缩，上来就要给他口。

李赫宰看他醒了正想说话，结果被这一套行云流水的动作吓得手一抖，把被子都甩到了地上。

没了遮挡，见了凉气儿，李东海这才抬起头，揉了揉眼睛，茫然地跪坐在李赫宰腿边。

“你你你…你干啥呢？！”  
“啊？”

李赫宰晃了晃他的肩膀，“你倒是睁开眼好好看看我是谁啊！？”

“啊，你谁啊？”  
“……”

李赫宰腾地从床上下来，扯过地上的被子遮挡着自己的重要部位，寻摸到角落里找到了被自己扔掉的内裤和裤子，哆哆嗦嗦地穿上了。

穿上裤子就有底气多了，虽然小帐篷还支着。

“这是哪儿？”  
“我家。”

“桌上这润滑油哪儿来的？”  
“我的。”

“这套呢？”  
“我的。”

李赫宰眼前一黑，仅存的一丝理智强迫他问出了最后一个问题。

“那那那…那啥…扩张？咋做的？！”  
“你又不会。当然是我自己做的。”

李赫宰眼前再次一黑。敢情我还是个白嫖啊我，出息了。

李东海被问得也彻底醒了过来，他伸了个懒腰，慢悠悠把衣服穿上，下床拍了拍李赫宰的肩膀，老练地说，“别紧张，不用你负责。”

李赫宰这眼前怕是黑得不能再黑了，敢情人家还拿他当免费打桩机了。虽然不得不承认，好像没什么其他不舒服的地方，虽然腰疼还是使他感到万分沮丧，甚至开始怀疑人生。

“你在那傻愣着干嘛？过来坐啊。”，李东海去了趟厕所又坐回床上，拍了拍旁边的位置。

不敢坐，不敢做，我怕我弯了，更怕我完了。

李赫宰扭头瞪了李东海一眼，他倒像是个没事儿人一样，还面无表情地刷起了微博，一想到只有自己这么紧张局促，像个雏儿似的，气就不打一处来。

“不是，李东海，你还挺淡定，你给我解释解释，这是咋回事？”  
“你昨天晚上喝多了非要上我家来，嚷嚷着要在床上办了我，这就忘了？”

李东海说着话，眼睛都没离开手机屏幕。

“我怎么可能？！”  
“你可真是拔屌无情啊，亏我昨天叫得嗓子都要冒烟了，你看看我这脖子，看看我这胳膊腿，看看我这屁……算了这个你还是别看了。”

李赫宰脸上表情精彩得不行，偏偏罪魁祸首嘴里一直抱怨着，可眼睛不仅没离开手机屏幕，甚至还打开了一盘游戏。

“你嘴里还一直念叨什么，我得帮我老大看人什么什么的，你老大咋了？看我干嘛？”

老大？老大！！这下可真的麻烦大了。

李赫宰的老大，他的真名在说唱江湖失传已久，据说是因为不够swag被禁止任何人提起。

作为一个地下知名的underground厂牌的主理人，平日不说呼风唤雨吧，至少也是有脸有面的。自从和李东海他们厂牌主理人曺圭贤之间有了beef之后，天天净琢磨着花样出歌diss人家。这个曺圭贤也是个硬主儿，一来一回陪着diss出了不少首歌。

但这些不重要，最重要的是，厂牌之间的diss归diss，老大他老人家是真的很喜欢对家的这位李东海。

对，而且是那种不咋入流的喜欢，想据为己有的喜欢。

不然他也不会让李赫宰硬着头皮去参加什么地下八英里的比赛。李赫宰一个唱melodic rap的，压根儿就不会什么freestyle battle，更不要说对手还是李东海这种唱hardcore的押韵狂魔，对上李东海真可谓是输了个彻彻底底。如果不提昨天晚上这茬事儿的话。

这人啊，就禁不起念叨，说曹操，曹操就上线打call。

“李赫宰！！！！”，李赫宰把手机拿远了一米还是能听得一清二楚，“你人呢！！赶紧给我滚回棚里！！录不录音了还？！”

“好好好，老大我马上就到！”  
“你在哪呢！家里也没人！电话也不接！昨天比赛完喝酒我让你去盯着点儿李东海，你给我盯哪儿去了？！”

不好意思老大，我好像给盯到床上去了。

李赫宰心虚地瞄了李东海一眼，顿时有种横刀夺了人爱的感觉，“我……我昨天喝多了，随便找了个酒店睡的…我马上就过去！”。

挂了老大电话，李东海还半靠在床头玩手机，李赫宰想了想，决定回头再找他算账，刚走了一步又低头看见自己的裤子，咬了咬牙，“你……你家厕所在哪？”

李东海抬手虚指，李赫宰急急忙忙就冲了过去。

李东海把手机一扔，走过去敲了敲门，“确定不用我帮你啊？哎，你要是真觉得愧疚，可以洗干净了让我上一次啊。”

紧接着他家隔音不太好的厕所里就传来一阵压抑的低吼声。

等李赫宰阴沉着脸从厕所出来，看见李东海衣冠不整撅着屁股趴在床上戳手机，瞬间喉头又一紧。

李东海像是猜到了他的心思，幽幽地道了一句，“别惦记了，屁股疼着呢。”

“你老大说，你要是再不过去，就永远都别去了。”，李东海起身递上了李赫宰的手机。

李赫宰看了一眼屏幕上的消息，摔门走了。

搞定你还不简单？李东海给曺圭贤发了条消息：「哥搞定他了，你就等着输钱吧哈哈哈哈哈」，发完了还在屋里哈哈笑个没完。

连跑带颠地赶回录音棚，老大见人气喘吁吁回来了，脸上一触即发的怒气这才压下去。

“上哪去了？？”  
“昨天……好像…喝多了……”  
“衣服都没换，我看你是睡女粉丝去了吧。”

李赫宰福至心灵，嘿嘿一笑，这个欺骗理由好像还行啊，“嗨，那啥，是吧，就那么回事。”

“昨天喝酒那地方闹哄哄的，让你盯着点那边的李东海，怎么我一回头你俩都没影了？”  
“啊，是吗？我没注意，他是不是提前走了啊？”

老大哦了一声没再追问下去，李赫宰这才放下心来。

李赫宰戴上耳机听了一会儿厂牌制作人给他新做的beat，琢磨着怎么写歌词，抬头一看老大正对着手机屏幕傻乐，活像个中年痴汉。他凑过去想瞧瞧，嘿，不看不知道。

又是李东海。怎么老是他？！

“老大，我就不明白，你老看他干嘛啊？！他有什么好看的，长得也就……”，李赫宰恍惚想起早晨那个胸肌的手感和挠人心尖的模样，活生生把后半句骂人的话给咽回去了。

李东海是真的好看。

“咳，谁看他了，我这不是看你们昨天比赛的视频复盘一下嘛，啧啧啧，你看，你这段歌词不行啊，flow也太单一了，押韵啥的也太普通了。”

是是是，我歌词不行，flow单一，不会押韵，我啥都不如李东海，那你咋不签他呢？哦，人家不爱理你。

李赫宰偷偷翻了个白眼，心里腹诽。

但也不得不承认，自己其实也不讨厌他。没入行之前他就已经看过很多次李东海的比赛。

李东海年少成名，在地下比赛里一个人摸爬滚打，歌词是永远不会卡壳一样全力反击对手，再难听的脏话从他嘴里说出来也不觉得刺耳，反倒像极了学校里的女生们背后都在偷偷讨论的坏小子，他身上永远是满满的少年荷尔蒙。连粉丝都对他统一评价：可爱，想睡。

用老大的话说，李东海看起来，又暴戾又天真，真的很让人喜欢。虽然他说的时候语气中略带一丝猥琐和油腻。

直到昨天比赛之前，李赫宰也是一直这么以为的。

但是今天早上，他对李东海这个人改观了。天真？少年？可爱？呸，就没见过这么浪的，胸比女人还大，叫得比女人还娇。

“收拾收拾，今天晚上还有个局。”  
“啊？”，李赫宰哭丧着脸，“还去喝啊？”

“曺圭贤约的鸿门宴，咱不去显得咱多怂？必须得去！你把大家都给我喊回来，一个一个上哪儿浪去了？”

真是怕啥来啥，李赫宰欲哭无泪，他还没想好怎么面对李东海呢。

酒吧还是那个酒吧，李赫宰已经不是昨天的李赫宰了。

他们一行人进去，老远就看见了曺圭贤他们那桌人，一个人旁边陪着一个小姐，和夹心饼干似的围成一桌。

李赫宰不由自主地多看了李东海两眼，他正把胳膊随意搭在一位喝得东倒西歪的姑娘身上，那姑娘贴着李东海的耳朵说话，舌头都快捅进耳朵眼去了。

看李东海那副依然眯着眼睛任人宰割的撩人模样，李赫宰也不知道从哪儿生出一股无名之火来。

“小曹，怎么地，想起请你哥我吃饭了？”  
“哎呦，这是谁啊，这不是昨天输给我们的老大吗？”

众人哈哈哈。

这时候就不得不佩服老大宠辱不惊的处世哲学了。他也没反驳，往曺圭贤旁边一坐，大手一挥，“嗨，胜败乃兵家常事，再说了，东海赢我们赫宰这种新人，说起来也不是啥光彩的事儿吧？”

说完两个人都意味深长地看向李东海。

“东海，你和李赫宰喝一个呗，昨天让人输了比赛，今天喝点酒，谁也别计较啊。”，曺圭贤说着把酒推倒李东海面前。

李东海礼貌地对着李赫宰点头笑笑，头一仰，喝得一干二净，一句话没说。李赫宰举着酒杯，看见李东海旁边那姑娘的手摸来摸去都快伸进他裤裆里了，也不甘示弱地一口喝完了酒。

李东海你行。你前后通吃干湿分离玩得挺溜啊。

接下来全程李东海就像是不认识李赫宰这个人一样，偶尔和他眼神接触几秒又马上移开，愣是一晚上一句话都不和他说。可他脖子上大大咧咧毫不掩饰露出来的吻痕却一直吸引着李赫宰的视线。

当然了，也吸引了老大的。

酒过三巡，老大趁着没人注意，把李赫宰拉到一边质问他，“李东海脖子上那是咋回事？？是他妈的哪个狗东西给啃的？！老子的人也敢动？！”

李赫宰支支吾吾不敢回答，只好顺着老大的话，“是啊，这说呢，怎么回事，哪个狗东西啃的！”

大哥对不起，你看要不我给你学个狗叫吧，汪汪汪。

同时间，李东海一脸嫌弃地推开了旁边那个像没骨头似的女孩，还拍了拍自己的衣服，曺圭贤凑过来，“哥这下满意了？”

李东海哼了一声算是回应。

“哥你说你这是图啥？为了和我打赌赢钱至于吗？”

傻弟弟，那就是个借口，老子就是惦记他，还有他那根东西。

“你看，为啥非要赌他呢？他一看就是个直男，再说，这个李赫宰到底有啥好的？对家的人，歌词不行，技巧也差，就连那身板，都瘦得干干巴巴像条小银鱼……”

小银鱼？呵，你见过这么能扑腾的鱼吗？

想到这儿，李东海突然低头邪性地笑了。曺圭贤吓得鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，这哥是咋回事？少女怀春了？

“哥你别吓我…我认输了，钱拿走吧，你可别真的发疯啊。”  
“咳，圭贤，”，李东海正了正色，“我认真的，看上他了。”

曺圭贤挥了挥手，意思是您随意了，爱咋咋地，并不是很关心你们大人的爱情，可别和我说太多。

坐了一会儿，李东海见李赫宰和他老大回来，又立马恢复了自己的扑克脸。

李赫宰根本没心思喝酒。他左思右想还是打算找李东海聊聊，虽然他还没想好聊啥，但是昨晚的事儿总不能就这么不了了之吧。而且李东海今天这态度转变也太大了，好像不认识自己似的，丢过去好几个眼神都被忽略了，这让他自尊心十分受挫。

一顿酒喝得战战兢兢，暗流涌动，说白了两家厂牌玩的都是同一种音乐没必要diss来diss去，但老大之间的beef在那儿，底下的人也不好摘得太干净，只好跟着站站队，你骂骂我，我踩踩你。

而且，李赫宰的老大可是个正经地下出来的rapper，最瞧不起的就是曺圭贤这种偶像转型的。

好不容易挨到酒局散场，李赫宰扶额看着老大和曺圭贤来了最后一波互相假恭维，各自转身之后都朝着地上啐了两口才罢了休。

出了门，费劲扒拉地把老大塞上了出租车，李赫宰一回头，李东海不见了。他赶紧又回酒吧找了一圈，这才在厕所门口找到了李东海。

刚才那个宛若狗皮膏药女孩，这会儿正抱着李东海的脖子啃来啃去，那上面昨天晚上被李赫宰嘬出的印子，这会儿全是口红了。李东海抬眼看见李赫宰回来找他，心下得意，还咧着嘴，朝他眨了眨眼睛。

李赫宰泛着恶心，感觉有股莫名其妙的劲儿蹭地一下就上了头，他想也没想，冲过去把那女孩从李东海身上扒拉下来，推着李东海进了厕所隔间，顺手反锁了门。

“看不出来啊李东海，你还男女通吃啊？”，李赫宰掐着人下巴恶狠狠地问着。

李东海扭了两下躲不开他的钳制，索性也不动了，“我可没吃过男人。”

“我不是男人啊？！”  
“那是你吃我好吧？！得了便宜还卖乖。”

李赫宰反驳不了，哑巴了一会儿，接着问，“刚才为什么装不认识我？”

“我有说过我们认识吗？”  
“你他妈跟第一次见面的人就上床啊？！”

李赫宰感觉自己头晕目眩，这会儿跟喝了假酒似的。

“哦，不是第一次见面，我之前见过你。”  
“什么时候？”

“不太重要，”，李东海坏笑着贴到李赫宰的耳朵旁小声问道，“重要的是，你喝酒了，下面…不行吧？”

李东海问完也不着急，手放在李赫宰胯下，隔着裤子一边轻轻抚摸，一边静静地等着他回答。

手一伸过来李赫宰就起了反应，被他这么挑衅，谁忍得住谁不是男人。喝酒怎么了？喝了酒照样办你！

李赫宰抱住李东海的脖子，上去就啃咬他的嘴唇，舌头也伸进去肆意搅弄，他此刻唯一的想法，就是狠狠堵住这张台上台下都让他发疯的嘴。

李东海得了逞，明明被吻得喘不上来气，却还抱着李赫宰的脑袋不撒手。

两人难舍难分地放开彼此之后，李东海嘴里涎的口水都流了下来，顺着滴到了衣服上。

他摸了摸胸口的水渍，开口问道，“你打算在这儿做吗？这儿可随时都有人来啊。”

人喂到嘴边了肯定是跑不了了，可李赫宰这儿反倒是馋了，他把裤子刷地褪下，抓住李东海的手就往上面按，“赶紧给我弄出来，回去继续。”

俩人就这么躲在厕所隔间里面，竖着耳朵听着外面动静，用手帮对方发泄了一次。

虽然其实李赫宰更想让他用嘴。

 

tbc.


End file.
